Forgoten But Not Alone
by Alpine-Dragon-Queen
Summary: Something's gone wrong, Professor Membrane and the Irken army have completely vanished without a trace. Leaving everyone's fates to Dib, Zim, Tak and Gaz who must work past their hatred for each other to save the ones they care about. t blood & violence
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't really know what to say, but "Yay! I'm gonna be sick!!!!!!"_  
_Also this story takes place five years after Zim arrives on earth. Which makes Dib 16 and Gaz 14 (for her I just threw number out there). So yeah, I guess we'll see how this pans out._

_Story Copyrighted by me, the Alpine Dragon Queen._  
_All characters belong to JCV._

_P.S: Sorry about the spelling.....~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Forgotten but not alone.

Invader Zim fanfic

The sound of an alarm blared in Dib's ears, he lay sprawled out on the keyboards in front of the monitors in his room. Dib forced his eyes open, the alarms sending pounding shockwaves of pain through his already aching head."Computer, what has activated the alarm?" He groggily questioned his computer, as he lifted his pained body from the keyboard. "Conformation

from the space probes, an alien armada is coming to gain control this quadrin of space." Dib grabbed his cracked glasses, which had been broken when he got beaten up by the kids at his new High Skool the day before, and looked up at the screen to see information scroll down the screen. "Is it the aliens from Zim's planet?" He asked in a panicked voice, he just

recently found out how large the Irken army was. "No, according to the probes the Irken army has been overrun by this new menace." Horror crept into Dib's eyes. "Computer, get me more information on the new enemy!" He ordered, with a large sense of urgency in his voice. "Sorry, Dib. But our probes don't have that kind of range, you'll have to find some equipment

with a larger span of transmision." Dib slammed his fist into the arm of his computer chair. "Dang, but the only person on earth who has that kind of equipment is Zi-" His sentence was cut off by the angry yell from his little sister, who had slammed his door open and stomped in. "DIB!!" Gaz screamed as she grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt, as one of her

malice filled eyes twitched with anger. "Do you know how hard it is to finish a game with all that noise?!" She snarled at him, which in turn made him let out a soft whimper."Turn it off now! Or I'll rip out your organs and stuff them up your nose!" Gaz hissed at her brother. "Gulp..." Was the only sound that could escape Dib at the moment, as he reached for the button

on his keyboard to turn off his computer's sound."Gaz, calm down. See noise is off, no hard feelings....?" Dib begged as his palm slapped down on the button, at this Gaz let out a hiss. "Make sure it doesn't happen again or else." She warned just before kneeing him in the gut and dropping him on the floor. "Ok..." Was all Dib could gasp, as he tried to calm the pain and

find the ability to breath again. Gaz was about to leave when she turned to her brother once again. "By the way, where's Dad? It's family night, and I haven't gotten to tell him where I want to eat yet." Even though her eyes were squinted and closed, it felt like they were boring into Dib. "I don't know, I haven't seen him in a week." Dib said in a low voice, as he was still

trying to catch his breath. Gaz just sneered at his reply, and then walked out and slammed the door. Dib forced himself to stand up, and started conversing with himself. "As I was saying earlier, Zim is the only one with that kind of equipment..." The beatings took their toll, Dib collapsed into a sitting position on the ground. "I have to get into Zim's base, it's been three

years since he suddenly disappeared . What I don't get is, why did he leave his base and robot here? What did he call it? Bir, Dir... um.. Gir? That's it, it was Gir, he called it Gir!" Dib was so excited that his head went back and hit it on the base of his computer. "Ow! I gotta be more careful, but anyways. How am I gonna get into his base, wait! That stupid green dog, Gir,

of his. It's let me in before." Dib got up, more carefully this time, and slammed a fist into his other. "All I gotta do is find him, and ask him to let me in!" He looked toward the ceiling and gnawed a finger for a minute. "Wait, the last time I saw that dog was at a burger shop. He bought a Chocolate, gum and caramel shake, eww that's just wrong..." Dib buckled his black

boots and ran out the door of his room. He was now about to run out the front door when he turn around to Gaz, who was on the couch playing her GameSlave 2. "Gaz, I'm going out for a couple of hours!" "Yeah, whatever." Was all he heard before slamming the door.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: This and two of my other fanfics (jewels of kinship and a heroic mixture) eventually merge into a three-way crossover. ^^ So wait for that._

_Also this is rated M for blood and violence, just to be on the safe side. This was second fanfic ever and i was too lasy to name chapters, so try to cut me some slack, please!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Umm.. Well here's part two, tell me what you think. Poor, poor Dib.... Isn't Gir cute!! Who can help me count how many times I said: "suddenly"!?!

Story and unnamed characters Copywrite to me, the Alpine Dragon Queen  
Mac Meaty's, Dib and Gir belong to JCV

Dib ran all the way to Mac Meat's, only to see the kids who had beaten him the day  
before, they were standing outside. Dib quickly hid behind the corner of a building, with his back flat against the wall. The tip of his coat and about a foot of his three-foot-long scythe

shaped hair. "This isn't good, if those guys see me I'm toast. Then that means I won't catch the dog, which means I won't get into Zim's base. Then the whole earth will be in danger!! But, wait! I don't even know if Gir's in there, if he's not then the world's still doomed! And that still doesn't tell me where dad is, where could he be!!" Dib started ranting then gripped his

head in his hands, threw back his head, barely missing the wall and letting out an aggravated yell. "Hey, guys! Look what we have here. It's the big headed geek!" Dib removed his hands from his face, just in time to see the kids from in front of the restaurant surround him. "My heads is not big!! It ju-" Dib blurted out but then stopped himself. _'Wait! I gotta act _

_normal, or else they won't leave!'_He thought to himself, then to his dismay, he saw Gir walk out of the restaurant and towards the corner of a building. "Oh no! He's getting away!" Dib accidentally let the words escape his lips, and quickly regretted it. One teenager, the leader of the group.

He was about half a foot shorter than Dib, who oddly, was now somewhere near 6'2". The boy turned towards the way Dib was facing. "Wha? Who's getting away?" He asked, confused. "The green dog, drinking the shake! He's getting away!" Dib yelped, then realized just how crazy he must have sounded. "Oh dea-!" He was stopped mid-sentence by the leader's fist,

which had just hit him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "Can you believe this nut? Who the heck has ever seen a green dog?" The group leader let go of Dib, who fell to his knees, coughing. He once more gasped for air, some saliva had found its way outside the rim of Dib's mouth. _'Can I get through one day without getting punched in the stomach?'_Was the

only thought that when through his head, as he wiped away the spit from his mouth. The group leader looked down at Dib. "Well, Dib. It was nice seein' ya, but we gotta go." He told Dib, just before delivering a hard kick to his ribs, which made Dib crumple to the floor again. "See ya at skool tomorrow, Dib." The leader said, as his gang and him left. "Finally! Now for the,

robot." Dib said once they were gone, while he found the least painful way into a standing position. Dib ran as fast as he could, trying to catch Gir on his way home. He caught Gir just as he was about to enter the yard. "Gir!" The little robot turned its head to see who had call him and waved. "Hi there! Want some?" He greeted Dib, some shake spilling out of his mouth

onto his costume, as he offered some shake to Dib. Dib was slightly taken aback by the thick brown substance leaking out of the little thing's mouth. "Uh, no thanks, Gir. Actually I need you to let me into Zim's base, it's urgent! Um.. Can you hear me, Gir?" He asked Gir, who seemed to be looking at something behind Dib. "Hi, Want some?!" Gir asked, as he waved at

somebody behind Dib. "Huh?!" Was all Dib could say when he was suddenly grabbed behind, around the torso and a hand with a cloth in it, that had a strong sent, covered his mouth. _'Wha! What's going on?!'_Dib thought as he struggled and looked down at Gir, who just stood there drinking his shake when somebody suddenly grabbed him. This was all Dib saw,

because his body suddenly went limp and he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woah, not sure how I came up with that plan. Oh well, poor Dibbeh has a headache and its only gonna get worse. Well, on to the next part.

Story Copywrite to me, the Alpine Dragon Queen  
Zim, Tak, Dib and Gir belong to JCV~~~~~~~~~

"Finally back, with the way this has been going. I'll never be home..." Zim said as he walked down the street, towards his home base. "I haven't seen Gir in three years, hope he didn't destroy the place." He commented to the cold morning air, then suddenly hissed and looked down. He had stepped in a brown and pink liquid just outside his front gate, it had burned his

foot, making him hiss. "What's this? It looks like that disgusting earth drink, that Gir was always drinking." Zim then stepped over it, towards his front door. "Something's not right, Gir would have licked it off the sidewalk..." Zim said as he walked up the path, then slammed his front door open. "Gir, I'm home. Come here!" Zim yelled into the house, expecting to get

glomped by his lovable, dysfunctional SIR unit. He waited for about five minutes, but no glomping, no hugs, no mouth full of dirty human food. "Where is HE?!" Zim demanded angrily, as he clenched his claw-like hands. Then suddenly an idea came into his mind. "DIB....!!!" Zim let out a hate filled hiss, through his clenched, red-tinted teeth. "He will pay." He turned

towards the door, about to leave, when a load beeping started. "Incoming message!" At this Zim walked to the middle of the living room and faced the TV. "Let it through." A picture flashed up on the screen, it was a quite female looking Invader with big purple eyes. "TAK!!! How dare you contact me!! Anyway, I thought you were dead." Zim said, as he put his claws

on his hips and lean forward. "Shut it, Zim! I would never contact the likes of you without reason." Tak's voice was filled with sinister hatred for Zim. Zim grunted in agreement, then Tak continued. "Ok, now that we have both agreed on that, I shall go on. Zim, the whole of the Irken army and our beloved planet: Irk. We are the only ones left to save our planet, us and....

Those two human worm babies.." A look of disgust swept over Tak's face as she said the last part. Zim's crimson eyes squinted in anger and asked. "Which two, worm babies?" Tak gave an evil grin, for she knew how much Zim hated one of the two humans. "The two that helped to rid earth of me.... Dib and his little gamer sister.." Zim let out an angry hiss, then started

laughing. "Bha hahahaha! DIB! How much easier could it be to get rid of you, than to befriend you and then betray you." Zim laughed, in a psychotic sound tone, his clenched claws raised in the air. Then the two Irken's smirked at each other, after which they both started laughing the same psychotic tone. "Glad to be working with you." They said to each other at the same

time, as they each put a hand to screen in partnership. Dib's body forced him into a world of awakening, where he was welcomed an awful headache, pressure around his nose and mouth, then the wet feeling you get when you're under water.

'Where am I? Why does my head hurt so bad? An why can't I open my eyes or move my legs?' These thoughts weaved themselves into his head, he heard some people, but their voices were muffled. Suddenly the pressure around him got heavier, making his headache worse and forcing him back into unconsciousness.

Zim looked towards the ceiling with liquid crimson eyes, as tapped his foot on the floor. "Ok, we'll use their abilities. But how do we get them to work with us...?" Tak grinned at Zim through the TV. "Easy, bribing and blackmail." "Huh? How do I do that?" "Zim, you are an idiot. For the girl with the purple, animal jaw-shaped hair. She loves that stupid game-thingy

called 'Vampire Piggy Hunter', well there's a new one out. Buy it and the biggest thing AA batteries you can afford." Zim nodded as he wrote all she said down, and a notepad. "Wait, where did you get that notepad? Oh, never mind. Now for Dib, he is very attached to his family. Bribe his sister for her necklace, then use it to blackmail him into coming with you." Zim

looked up and grinned. "it's perfect!" Tak rolled her liquid eyes, then pointed a claw at him. "GO, Now!!!" At this Zim, let out a 'Meep' and ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Why does it seem that on every page, I use one word the most? Woohoo, for Area 51!!!!! Errr.... yeah....

Story Copywrite to me, the Alpine Dragon Queen  
Tak, Zim, Mimi Dib and Gir belong to JCV

Zim walked towards the Membrane's electric fenced yard, as he talked to Tak on a hand held transmission device. "Tak, has Mimi located Gir yet." The screen and voice transmission was staticie and hard to hear. "Yes, according to our finding. This stupid land of states has some 'smart' human scum. What we found is that Gir has been taken to an army base in the state

of Nevada." Zim stopped at the edge of the fence. "How do I find this 'Nevada'?" Tak gave him a look that said 'Can you really be that stupid?'. "Look on a map, moron!" Zim let out a 'Grhh' and questioned her again. "What is this place of which you speak of, called and was it Dib that alerted them?" "Oddly, no he didn't. He too, was captured, for what I don't. The base

is called Area 51. It's used by the military to study alien live and illegal genetic experiments." Zim thought for a minute. "I see, then I shall 'visit' this Area 51. Then I'll rescue those two, yach!" Zim gagged at the thought of helping Dib, as he walked to the door. "Fine, I'll meet you at your base in four days. Hurry up and find them! Tak, out." Tak said, as she hit the button

to end her transmission. "I'll see you there, and I'll have them." Zim said to himself, then rang the doorbell. Zim waited a couple minutes, then repeatedly rang it, until he heard someone stomping to the door. The door swung open and he was eye to eye with the most hate filled eyes he had ever seen. "Oh great, it's you." Gaz answered the sarcastically. "What do you

want, Zim?" Zim smiled at her. "I have a proposition for you, Gaz." He forced the words out, to sound as nice as possible. Gaz raised one of her tightly squinted eyelid. "What is it?" Zim pulled a 24 battery pack, out of plastic bag. "These batteries for your necklace, I promise to bring it back." He said with a grin, Gaz gripped the skull necklace Professor Membrane gave

her for her third birthday. She thought for a few minutes, then looked down at her GS2, it was almost out of power and there was no batteries in the house. After thinking about it for a few more minutes, she plucked it off, gave it Zim and grabbed the pack. "Bring it back or else, Zim." She warned him, and was about to slam the door when Zim caught. Gaz glared at him

for stopping her, Zim quickly drew back his claw-like hand. "Wait, Gaz! One more thing, how would you like to come with a friend of mine, your brother and I on a little adventure?" "Get lost!" "Wait, there's something in it for you!" This sentence caught her attention. "What is it?" Zim

gave a triumphant smirk. "You get to beat your brother into unconsciousness with no one to stop you, and! This...!" He said as he pulled out the new vampire piggy game. "All you have to do is come with us, also there's another 24 pack for when you're done with that." Gaz's eyes opened wide and filled happiness. "Fine, pick me when its time to go." She said as she

grabbed the game from his claws, and slammed the door behind her. Zim threw his claws to sky and yelled: "VICTORY! Victory for ZIM!!!

_~ One day later_

Zim landed the Voot Cruiser inside the wall of the army base. "How pathetic." He said as hopped out, then hid the crusier. "Now to get in." The mechanical legs came out of his PAK and suspended him in the air.

Dib fought his way back to consciousness, only to be greeted once more by pain. _'I gotta stay awake this time! I have to figure out where I am and why.'_ He opened his eyes, which were stung by the blue water. His vision was twice as blurry, because he had no glasses and water does that to human eyes. Dib first looked down to what was on his mouth, it looked like an

oxygen mask, that had two hoses, one on each side. He tried to look around some, but it was too uncomfortable for his eyes, so he closed them. About five minutes later, Dib heard a muffled tapping. He opened his eyes to what it was, and was greeted by a blurry green face with red eyes. _'Zim!!'_ Zim looked at the limp Dib, who was in the test tube in front of him. He

smirked at Dib's surprised face. "Glad to see I have your attention." Zim said aloud, then slammed one of his PAK legs into the glass, shattering it. The pieces fell to the floor and the blue water rushed out, dragging Dib with it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woah!! That was a long one! *dies* Not sure how much more of this Dib or I can take....  
Oh well, Life goes on right Dib?

Dib: ...... *crickets*  
Woah, tough crowd...

Story and unnamed characters Copywrite to me, the Alpine Dragon Queen  
Zim, Gaz, Dib and Gir belong to JCV~~~~~~~~

Zim made sure he was supported in the air on his PAK legs, so that the water wouldn't burn him. "You sure have become a hand full, Dib." He said as he pulled the oxygen mask off Dib's face. Dib looked up at Zim and groaned, his back and arms hurt, they had been cut by the broken glass. "Come on, get up and get dressed." Zim commanded Dib, as he poked him with

the tip of one of his PAK legs. "First of all, Zim. My body won't move and I can't see anything. So I doubt I'll find my clothes." Dib said weakly, his head lulled to one side, his body still limp and not wanting to move. Zim rubbed his chin with his fingers, then moved over to a nearby counter, and grabbed Dib's glasses. "Here, this should work." He said, as he pinched the

glasses onto Dib's nose. Dib glared at him through his cracked  
lens. "Oh wow, Zim. That's great, it totally helped my immobility problem." Dib said,

adding sarcasm to his glare. "Welllll, Dib. There is one Irken trick to stop chemical  
induced immobility. Let's try it!" Zim gave evil grin as he put a clawed hand over Dib's mouth, even though his hand burned abit from the water on Dib's face. "See, Dib. It should work,

and if it doesn't. Oh well!" Zim laughed, as he stabbed Din through the left shoulder with the tip of one of his PAK legs. Dib let out a pain filled scream, which was muffled by Zim's hand. Zim withdrew his hand and leg, as blood seeped from the wound and mixed with water and glass under Dib. "Zim, you jerk! What was that for!?!" Dib demanded, as he grabbed his

bleeding shoulder with his hand. "It worked didn't it? Get dressed." Zim commanded him. "First I want answers, why are you helping me? Where are we and also  
what the heck am I doing here?" Dib asked, as he stood up and squeezed water out of the swim trunks he was in. Zim glared at him, his crimson eyes slanted in anger at his command

being revoked, but gave in. "I'm helping you, because in turn you'll be helping me." He gagged the first part out, then continued. "Second, we are in the state of Nevada, in a place called Area 51. Lastly, this file has all the information on why you're here, apparently you're almost just as human as I am." Zim gave an evil smirk, as he pulled Dib's file out of his PAK. "Really,

Area 51!?! Huh, hey wait! What do you mean 'just as human as me'? I'm no alien!" Dib's voice filled with rage, yet Zim could pick out hints of confusion and worry. "No, Dib. You're not an alien, but you might as well be." Zim said, putting a hand behind Dib's head and pulled him, so that they were nose to nose. "Because! You're nothing more then an unwanted, pathetic,

illegal genetic experiment." He gave Dib his signature evil smile, then started laughing maniacal as he watch Dib's face.  
Dib's eyes grew wide with horror and sadness, but then suddenly fill with anger, as tears started to wet the edges of his eyes. "No, I don't believe you! Dad would never lie to me, give

me that!" Dib yelled, as he snatched the file from Zim's willing claws. "Don't yell, Dib. You don't want us to be found out do you..?" Dib ignored Zim's comment and accidentally smudged blood on the cover and pages of the file, as he flipped through it, looking at all the information they had on. It had every scrap of info from his life, but no records of birth. Only reports and

snapshots from when Professor Membrane was making him. "Grahhh!" Was the only sound that came from Dib, Zim just sneered, when suddenly they heard a loud crash outside the lab they were in. "Get dressed, I'll check it out." Zim commanded, as he skittered out the room. Dib just stood there, dazed, barely hearing Zim. "Why me....?" Was all Dib could whisper, in a

low, croaky voice. Tears dripped down  
his face, pretty much all his life had been a lie.

Zim stepped out side the lab and saw some men in white lab coats sitting of the floor, about twenty feet down the hall from him, they were all scared and gasping for breath. "I thought you said it was CALM!" The main one said. "It was when we caught it, something must happened when we were looking through it's circuits!" The second one panicked. Suddenly the wall

next to them exploded and a blood splattered, Duty Mode Gir walked out.  
Zim was quite happy to see him, and walked closer. "Gir!" The attentive Gir looked up, and acknowledged his master. "Master! What are your orders?" Zim gave a smirk, then ordered.

"Distroy these human maggots!" He said, pointing at the scientists on the floor. "Yes, Sir!" Came Gir's response, then he walked over to the main man, slammed him down and jabbed his hand into the man's chest. The man screamed in agony, suddenly Gir's hand stopped half way to the man's heart, his DM eyes turned back to their normal cyan. Gir pulled out his sharp

little hand of the man's chest, jumped up and clinged to Zim's head. "Hi, Master! I wanna a FISH!!" Zim slapped a hand to his face. _'Same old Gir, I'll never get anywhere this way. Better go get Dib.'_ He thought to himself and then a fire alarm went off somewhere in the building. Zim turned around and hurried back to the lab, Gir still clinging to his head.

Zim hurried into the lab and skittered over Dib. "Hurry up, Dib monkey. We have to leave." Dib just grunted in reply, he was dressed now, but he just sat slumped over on a bench. "What for....?" He asked, sounding depressed. His scythe-tail seemed to tell his mode, as of now it was drooping onto his back. "What for? You ask stupid questions. The reason is simple. Come

with with me now or something worse is gonna happen to your sister." Zim said, as he held out Gaz's necklace in his claws.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well..... Yeah, here ya go....

A/N: I may not be updating this or the other two stories connected to it anytime soon since they're not on my computer, but they are writen down on paper they just need to be typed up.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dib looked up at hearing this, a mixture of confusion and anger could be seen on his. "What have you done? Give that to me!" Dib yelled, as he grabbed for the necklace with enough force to move him forward. Zim move the necklace out of reach and Dib fell on the floor do to his body still being weak. "Sorry, Dib. But you can't have it that way, I'll give it back if you

come back me. Or you could stay here and get experimented on some more, your choice." Zim said as he started to walk away, trying to avoid the water on the floor. Dib let out huff and slowly got up, careful not to hurt his wounded arm. He started to talk to himself. "Zim, that jerk. What has he done to Gaz, if he has hurt..! Wait! If Gaz couldn't stop him, what the heck

do I think I can do? Man, talk about mixed messages." Dib ran out the door and slipped on some water then fell to floor once more, then looked up to see Zim staring down at him, offering his claw. "Well, it seems like we're stuck together." Dib grabbed his hand and Zim pulled him up. In reallity, Zim hated the idea as much as Dib did. But instead of showing it, he

shoved it in Dib's face. As soon as Dib was standing, he pulled his hand from Zim's. "Let's hurry up and go, I wanna see Gaz." Din demanded, sounding adsurtive, when suddenly he was glomped in the face by Gir. "Ahhh!" Dib screamed, and Gir replied. "Hi, let's make waffles!!" Zim smirked at how Gir's antics scared Dib. "Let's go!" He said, then pulled Gir off Dib's face and

they took off running to the Voot Cruiser.

~  
Tak and Mimi, in their new older looking degiuses, walked towards the Membrane's front door. Tak had stored her ship at Zim's house and walked here to pick up Gaz. "Zim better have

told her." She said as she rang the door. a few seconds later she heard stomping from the inside. Gaz pulled the door so fast and hard that it caused a draft of air to rush at her, it was very clear that she was angry. He family hadn't been home in day's, which means she didn't get an allowance, which meant that she had no money to go to Bloaty's. "WHAT do you

want!" Gaz hissed, Tak could hear the slight beeping sound coming from the 'Pause Menu' of Gaz's game, and smiled. "Hi, Gaz right. Zim sent me to come pick you up, ready to go?" Gaz grunted angrily. Tak tried to think of something to get Gaz out of the house. "You look hungry, wanna go get some pizza before we leave?" Tak asked, Gaz's eyelid began to open.

"Bloaty's?" Gaz inquired, and Tak grinned. "Sounds good, grab your stuff." Gaz's eye shut again, and she turned to go deeper into the house. "Wait here, I'll be right out." Tak nodded. "Take your time."

~  
"Zim hurry up! You're late, I'm taking Gaz to Bloaty's. You better be here by the time we show up at your base." Tak hissed at Zim on her handheld communicator. Zim glared at her

through the staticy screen. "Keep your shirt on, we'll be there." Tak could almost taste the scorn in his voice, then pressed the button to cut the communication line. "Blahhh, males!" Tak grumbled as she heard the door open, and Gaz walked. She had a saddle bag with a change of cloths, all her games and one of the 'stuffed animals' from her room. "Let's go! I'm

starving." Gaz commanded, Tak swiftly moved out of the way, as Gaz strode towards Bloaty's.


End file.
